¿Boda? ¡Este chico esta loco!
by lobunaluna
Summary: Continuación de "Fuera de contexto". Una carta llego al santuario, su contenido ha causado un gran revuelo la orden dorada y dejado sin palabras a más de uno. La opinión de alguien es firme: "¡NO HABRÁ BODA MIENTRAS EL VIVA!". Dispuesto detener la boda, cometerá alguna locura... De la que puede arrepentirse luego... ¿O no se arrepentirá? ( Hay personajes del Gaiden de Regulus)
1. Chapter 1

**_Los personajes de Saint seiya no me pertenecen._**

**_Veamos que tal... si no agrada lo borro._**

* * *

><p><span><em>Dilema nupcial.<em>

Regulus firmo la carta, la releyó (para estar bien seguro que estaba por demás claro lo que quería informar), sonrió satisfecho y guardo la carta en su sobre. Endoso el sobre, con una sonrisa y vio que su pulso temblaba un poco...

-Tranquilo... No es nada grave... solo es una carta notificando al patriarca que esta pasando...-se dijo para si- él es un hombre sensato y hará caso a mi pedido...

_Casa Patriarcal, Dos semanas después._

-Hakurei...-el hombre se acerco al llamado de su hermano, quien le tendió una carta.

-¿Es una broma?-pregunto el otro lemuriano al terminar la lectura.- Esta firmada por Regulus...

-Si, lo se...-Sage miro atentamente a su hermano- ¿que hacemos?

-Regulus es un chico sensato... Supongo que por algo es el pedido...

-Tienes razón, pero tendríamos que decirle "por si las dudas" al tío...

-Se lo dices tú...

-¿Por que yo?

-Eres el patriarca.-informo el otro con una sonrisa zorruna con toda la intención de no estar presente cuando se informara el asunto a Sisifo.

_Salón del trono. Una hora después._

Era la ultima reunión del día, a más de uno aun le llamaba la atención que Regulus no hubiera regresado si se supone que lo debía de haber hecho hacia dos días ya.

-Seguramente por el mal clima se atraso en el viaje...-susurro Sisifo, por alguna razón sentía que algo no andaba bien... Regulus no era de los que se atrasaban, mucho menos los que ni siquiera avisaran por cosmos.

-Buenas tardes...-Sage entro y se sentó en el trono, miro a los caballeros a muchos se les hizo la idea que lo que venia no era nada bueno.- Antes que nada, tengo que dar un anuncio... A pesar que se me pidió discreción con respecto a la información, se que podrán comportarse como personas adultas y responsables... bueno la gran mayoría...-miro de reojo a Kardia que sonreía de medio lado.

-¿Que clase de información es esa?-pregunto cordialmente Aspros, quien andaba bastante sumiso luego del lió que armo años atrás.

-Tiene que ver con uno de sus camaradas...-Vio que Sisifo inmediatamente miraba hacia él con preocupación en su semblante.- Con Regulus, por eso pido que se comporten como los adultos que son y a Degel que evite que Kardia se comporte como idiota.

-Oiga.

-¿Que asunto es ese?-pregunto Sisifo, que sentía medio cuerpo temblar.

_Volcán, Isla Kanon, Irlanda._

_**Estimado Defteros.**_

_**Quisiera saber si podías tener la amabilidad de estar presente en mi boda. Para mi seria un gran honor que fueras el padrino de esta, dado que eres el único que me escucha, no me cuestiona y solo se limita a aconsejarme (no a ordenarme).**_

_**Al final le propuse matrimonio ha Conner, ella a aceptado, por eso me encantaría que estuvieras presente en ese día tan especial para nosotros.**_

_**Espero tu respuesta y asistencia, si es posible.**_

_**Regulus de Leo.**_

-¿Como habrá tomado Sisifo la noticia?-Inquirió el hombre que se daba un baño en aguas termales volcánicas.- ¿El padrino?-El hombre se metió hasta casi la nariz en el agua, dejando a un lado la corta epístola.- Dioses... yo solo le he dicho que viva su vida...-alzo su semblante y miro el negro firmamento- supongo que me gane "su amistad" por medio de cartas...- para evitar levantar sospechas, de que se hablaba con el niño por medio de cartas, enviaban sus correspondencias por medio de las cartas que él y Asmita sostenían.- no puedo ser malo... el niño nunca me ha hecho nada para molestarme... Todo lo contrario, sus cartas siempre me fueron muy gratas... Supongo que podría hacerle de padrino...

_Casa de Sagitario. Al mismo tiempo._

-Si lo tengo ahora en frente lo mato...-Sisifo daba vueltas por su casa, siendo victima de las miradas preocupadas de Aspros, Hasgart y El Cid- TIENE 16 AÑOS...-Se agarro de los cabellos estaba apunto de arrancárselos- ¿en que cabeza entra su absurda idea de casarse.

-En la de él.-comento alguien de golpe.

-¡KARDIA LÁRGATE!-Bramo el hombre, al ver que su camarada entraba con paso calmo- ¡SABIAS QUE IBA A PASAR Y CERRASTE ESA BOCAZA TUYA! ¡SIEMPRE ANDAS DICIENDO COSAS ESTÚPIDAS Y TE CALLAS ALGO ASÍ DE IMPORTANTE!

-Sisifo...-Degel entraba tras Kardia, temiendo las consecuencias de lo que estaba por decir- Hace varios días que Kardia intentaba hacerme entrar en razón con respecto a lo que posiblemente planeara Regulus...-Todos los presentes le miraron- yo no lo escuche, no lo culpes a él... Fui yo quien no te transmitió las sospechas de Kardia.

-¿Y por que te lo callaste Degel?-pregunto el otro, mucho más sereno luego de gritarle a Kardia.

-Pues... me parecía una idea un tanto descabellada... -admitio con algo de pena.- Regulus es un niño listo... tal vez cambie de opinión...

-Eso espero...-comento Sisifo, mientras se pasaba nuevamente una mano por su castaña cabellera.

-¿Por que a Degel no le gritas?-pregunto Kardia algo ofendido.

-Sisifo, como bien dijo Degel, seguramente Regulus cambie de opinión-informo Hasgart en un tono por demás conciliador.

-Pues yo lo dudo...-Kardia le miro suspicaz- los leones no largan tan fácil a sus presas... y me parece que el cachorro va en serio...- Sisifo miro de reojo a Kardia- tiene edad legalmente para casarse...

-¿Como no lo vi venir...?-Sisifo se paso las manos por el rostro- normalmente un adolescente dice esas cosas a alguien...-miro a Hasgart- por esas cosas...

-No.-el hombre negó lentamente con la cabeza- yo no soy su confidente...

-Yato tampoco-Sisifo hizo una mueca- ese me hubiera venido a decir a la primera que lo escuchara decir que planeaba casarse...-puso cara pensativa y luego paso su vista por los restante presentes.

-No es Hasgart... No es Yato...-Aspros hizo una mueca- Obviamente yo no... -Miro a los restantes presentes- dudo que sea Degel, un tema tan delicado te lo hubiera contado...

-A mi me evita-se apresuro a decir Kardia- desde que se dio cuenta que sospechaba cuando comenzó a interrogar a Degel sobre el tema alegando que era curiosidad...

-¿Shion y Dohko?-pregunto al fin Hasgart, pero todos lo descartaron de inmediato esos dos hubieran contado lo que tramaba Regulus a la primera oportunidad.

-Solo queda...-Sisifo sintió que el pulso le temblaba- Juro que lo golpeare... si sabia y se hizo el tonto...-comento antes de salir por paso firme y decidido, dando señal de lo cabreado que estaba, de la sala.

-La especialidad de Asmita.-Comento burlón Kardia, ganándose una mirada de reproche de Degel- saber y no decir nada...

_Casa de Virgo, diez minutos después._

-Sisifo parece a punto de sufrir un ataque.-informo Asmita. Este estaba preparándose para meterse en su cama ignorando, hasta cierto punto, que Sisifo estaba entrando a su casa.

**_-¿Lo tomo mal?_**

-Mal... yo no usaría esa palabra...-comento haciendo una mueca- Me parece que es insuficiente para describir las emociones de nuestro camarada.

**_-Por las dudas no les digas nada que yo sabía que pasaba._**

-No te preocupes, no me llamo Kardia-informo el rubio mientras se metía bajo las frazadas.- No diré nada de que tu sabías de antemano lo que pasaba...

**_-Gracias por tu discreción amigo..._**

-Seré discreto... siempre y cuando me guardes algún lugar...-comento el joven mientras se preparaba para dormir- Buenas noches...

-¡Sabia que algo sabías...!-Asmita fue arrancado de su cama y agarrado por Sisifo.- ¡¿QUIEN LE DIO ESAS IDEAS A MI SOBRINO?!

-¡SISIFO!-Aspros lo agarro y aparto del rubio- ¡SUELTA A ASMITA!

-Madura Sisifo...-El rubio se levanto y se acomodo la camisa vieja que usaba como pijama- no es mi culpa que tu sobrino se enamorara...-mascullo- si no sabes escucharlo... **Jódete.**

-¿Que cosa?-Pregunto Sisifo, todos escucharon el "si no sabes escucharlo... Jódete" Asmita jamás decía ese tipo de cosas y mucho menos usaba esa palabra.

-Si tu sobrino busco a otra persona, ADULTA, para contarle sus problemas sentimentales...-hizo una pausa- por algo sera. Ahora largo de mis aposentos que quiero dormir.-Mañana tengo una boda, dijo para sus adentros.

-¿Tu conoces a esa persona?-pregunto Aspros un tanto dubitativo, había sentido el flujo de un canal de cosmos... Asmita claramente había estado hablando con alguien.

-Todos lo conocen-fue su cortante respuesta, antes de empujarlos fuera de su habitación.

_Casa de Geminis. _

_-Def._-no hubo respuesta-_ Def._-silencio nuevamente-_ Defteros._-nada-_ ¡DEFTEROS MALDITO DEMONIO HOLGAZÁN DESPIERTA QUE TE ESTOY LLAMANDO!_

_**-¿Eh? Aspros... es de madrugada, entrene todo él día... Hablemos mañana.****  
><strong>_

-_Tal vez mañana le diga a Sisifo que tu eres el responsable que su sobrino, con 16 años, se case._

**_-Eso es mentira._**

_-¿También es mentira que tu y él han mantenido correspondencia?_

**_-¿Asmita te contó?_**

_-No, tu lo acabas de hacer..._

**_-Siempre caigo con el mismo maldito truco..._**

_-Si Sisifo se entera..._

**_-Aunque le contaras, no te creería._**

_-¿Por que tan seguro?_

**_-Soy el más huraño y cerrado de todos... ¿Acaso crees que me tomaría la molestia de escuchar al más joven?_**

_-Buen punto._

**_-Mañana es la boda._**

_-¿YA?_

**_-Aja. Seré el padrino, por petición de Regulus..._**

_-Pero... Regulus le dijo que la boda seria más adelante._

**_-Es niño, no__ idiota._**-Informo en tono cansado el otro gemelo.

_-No quiere que Sisifo lo detenga..._

**_-Correcto. Ahora si me disculpas, voy a seguir_ durmiendo...**

-Hay la que se armara cuando Sisifo se entere...-comenzo a dar vueltas por su despacho- ya que... mejor le digo, no seria buen camarada si le ocultara algo así.

_Santuario (general)_

-¿¡COMO QUE SE CASA MAÑANA!? ¡AHORA SI QUE MATO A REGULUS!

Todos los habitantes del santuario escucharon el grito lleno de rabia y por demás ensordecedor del caballero de Sagitario.

_Casa de Sagitario._

Luego de sacarse los sentidos a si mismo y a El Cid, esperar a que Sisifo gritara todo lo que quiera y estarse seguro que se había calmado... Aspros volvió la audición a su camarada y así mismo.

-¿Donde es la boda?-pregunto Sisifo, mientras zarandea a Aspros para que se apurara a decirle el lugar.

-No se... ha tanto no me llega la información.-informo, luego de que El Cid lo rescatara de la zarandeada.

-Aspros... si trabajaras de informante, te morirás de hambre...-el caballero le miro- no puedes traerme la información a medias...

-Y si te fijas entre las cosas de Regulus o le preguntas a el patriarca, capaz que en algún lugar consigues saber donde vive Conner y solucionar el problema...

-Tienes razon...-El caballero comenzó a salir de la habitacion- yo acá perdiendo el tiempo en vez de buscar la dirección del lugar.-los otros dos se miraron.

-¿Crees que sea capaz de detener la boda?-pregunto al fin El Cid.

-No lo se... creo que si... pero a la vez que no...

_Continuara._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Saint Seiya y TLC no me pertenecen._**

* * *

><p><span><em>Es como digo y se acabo.<em>

-Señorita Conner. Señorita Failinis...-la sirvienta llego corriendo hasta donde estaban las dos mujeres y los dos recién llegados que se aproximaban con paso calmo- ¡EL NOVIO NO ESTA!

-¿QUÉ?-Conner, ya con el vestido de novia, abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada.- Regulus... tal vez salio a caminar... a veces lo hace...

-Señorita Lugh... la habitación en la que el joven Regulus se estaba cambiando esta casi destrozada...-Informo horrorizada la vieja sirvienta- alguien secuestro al jovencito...-Conner comenzo a llorar, preocupada por lo que podría pasar a Regulus.

-Señorita Conner, quédese aquí...-la rubia mayor le miro fijamente- le prometo que encontrare a Regulus... lo traeré sano y salvo.

-Por favor Failinis... -la chica junto sus manos en señal de suplica- procura encontrarlo... No puedo creer que alguien lo haya atacado...

-¿Pero quien es tan ruin como para secuestrar a alguien el día de su boda?-pregunto algo dubitativo Asmita.

-Los espectros-Defteros le miro, otra persona no se le ocurría.

-Pues debieron de ser ellos... -Asmita se cruzo de brazos molesto- solo ellos hacen algo tan bajo.

-Iremos contigo a buscar a Regulus... Si los espectros andan por aqui-Defteros demostró un semblante por demás serio y una mirada un tanto feroz- me aseguraré que lamenten haber secuestrado a Regulus.

_Bosque, a una buena distancia._

El costal se movía de un lado para otro, en el vano intento de Regulus de salirse de esa bolsa de tela impregnada con una gota de sangre de Athena diluida en agua (vaya que era útil lavar un costal con una gota de sangre). Dos de los tres hombres responsables del secuestro, miraban lo que sin duda eran lo intentos del chico por liberarse de los amarres y a la vez el mayor intento de salirse del costal.

La idea era ir a hablar con Regulus o eso le había dicho la persona que ahora cargaba el costal con el muchacho dentro. La idea no era ir y hablar con Regulus. Ante la negativa del menor, Sisifo puso en practica el plan de apoyo... a pesar que el punto cuatro no estaba pensado.

1) Romperle un garrote de madera en la cabeza

2) Maniatarlo y amordazarlo.

3) Meterlo en un costal.

4) Tropezarse, tirar una buena cantidad de cosas y que todo quedara como si hubiera habido una lucha.

5) Escapar por la ventana como si fuera un ladrón.

Luego de un rato largo de caminata, vieron que Regulus dejo de moverse en el costal... Por lo cual Aspros comenzó a sopesar la idea de que tal vez el chico se había ahogado... Aunque luego de un momento, cuando estaba por decir algo, vio que Regulus le daba un cabezazo a su tío en la espalda desde el interior del costal. Por el golpe el chico cayo al suelo, mientras Sisifo recuperaba un poco el aliento, El Cid escucho a Regulus quejarse un poco por la caída e intentar salirse del costal. Solo que su tío había atado la boca de este y el chico no podía hacerlo.

-Regulus ya quédate quieto...-Sisifo tomo el extremo de costal y comenzó a arrastrarlo.

-¿Y estos son tío y sobrino?-susurro Aspros a El Cid, el otro le miro antes de comentar:

-En realidad Sisifo es medio hermano del padre... supongo que por ahí viene la cosa...-Ante la aguda mirada de Sisifo, los otros dos se pusieron en marcha.

_A varios kilómetros detrás de ellos._

-Aquí hay rastro de pisadas...-Failinis iba siguiendo las marcas.

-Por aqui también...-informo Defteros antes de chocar con ella.- Por allá es el camino-indico señalando por encima de su hombro.

-Si, lo note.-replico la mujer, Defteros se hizo a un lado y le hizo una graciosa reverencia invitándola a adelantarse.

-¿Y eso que fue?-pregunto Asmita, mientras se acercaba al gemelo que ya se estaba poniendo en marcha.

-Nada, solo estaba siendo caballeroso...-de tener los ojos abiertos, Asmita los hubiera puesto en blanco.

_Molino abandonado, varias horas y centenares de kilómetros después._

Sisifo ato una soga en la boca del costal, luego tiro la cuerda por encima de unos tirantes y comenzó a levanta el costal donde estaba su sobrino del suelo.

-Es para evitar que se escape mientras descansamos...-los otros dos se miraron, sospechando que seria bueno que Sisifo fuera a parar a una residencia para personas cuyos razonamientos ya no concordaban con la realidad.

-Sisifo...-comenzo Aspros en tono conciliador.- ¿No te parece media extrema tu medida...?-pregunto al ver que el costal comenzaba a moverse y se escuchaba un ahogado, por la mordaza, "ASPROS AYÚDAME".

-Se que pase los limites- que alivio, pensaron los tres (Aspros, El Cid y Regulus) al mismo tiempo- pero no pienso ceder hasta que Regulus olvide esa estúpida idea de casarse.-Se escucho un claro "INFELIZ" desde el interior del costal- Mas respeto que soy tu tío.-Gruño Sisifo, a lo que recibió como respuesta: "tío las (censurado)"

-¿De donde saco esa palabra?-pregunto sorprendido El Cid, al igual que los otros dos adultos estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos.

_Casa de Escorpio. Doce casas. Santuario de Athena._

Kardia se levanto medio dormido a tomar agua, en el trayecto se choco el dedo chiquito del pie con la pata de la cama.

-PERO LA (CENSURADO) -como duele...

_Molino abandonado, bosque, Irlanda._

-Regulus... Me lo vas a agradecer más adelante.-Ninguna palabra o quejido provino del saco.-Descansemos un poco y luego regresamos a Grecia...

-¿Huelen eso?-El Cid sentía una deliciosa fragancia llegar a ellos.

-Si...-Aspros aspiro el aroma- huele muy bien.

-¿Que sera?-pregunto algo ligeramente adormilado Sisifo.

_Fuera del molino._

Defteros, Asmita y Failinis se habían tapado la nariz y estaban quemando una ramilla con unas hojas especiales que emitían un delicioso incienso adormecedor. Defteros sostenía la ramita, mientras Asmita sujetaba otra rama encendida y Failinis con una abanico hacia ir el humo hacia el interior del lugar.

-Que inteligente es... señorita.-elogio Defteros, mientras seguía tapando su nariz por lo cual su voz sonaba algo graciosa.

-Gracias.-Replico la chica con voz igual de distorsionada.

_Habitación, Castillo de Lugh, ya comenzando a salir el amanecer._

Regulus abrio los ojos y se sentó en la cama, sus muñecas estaban vendadas al igual que su cabeza (en donde se notaba bajo la venda el bulto del chichón)

-Bien hecho tío...-gruño el chico, MUY molesto, mientras se sentaba y apoyaba los pies en el suelo- arruinaste mi boda.-La puerta se abrió y una preocupada Conner se hizo visible, una sonrisa ilumino la tierna faz de la joven que fue corriendo a los brazos de su joven amado.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto la chica, mientras acariciaba la venda de su frente.

-Tan bien, como para levantarme y casarme contigo-la chica abrió sus ojos sorprendida- mi tío no va a evitar que me case contigo, por que te amo... Conner.-la chica se sonrojo por completo, cosa que le arrebato una encantadora sonrisa a Regulus.- ve a cambiarte...-le abrazo con cuidado- que los demás estén listos... hoy solo se termina el día cuando estemos casados...-la chica le miro, antes de sonreír y retirarse con paso elegante y veloz al mismo tiempo.

_Jardines__._

Asmita estaba sentado junto a Defteros, que a su vez estaba sentado junto a Failinis. Conner y Regulus estaban parados a solo un metro y medio (tal vez dos) de distancia de ellos. La chica llevaba un vestido blanco y una corona de flores delicadas en su cabellera adornando el velo. Mientras Regulus vestía el mejor de los trajes que tenia (y había llevado escondido a Irlanda). El druida, un hombre ya mayor que no estaba para sustos, miro a los dos jóvenes enamorados y asintió al ver en sus ojos que el amor era mutuo y sincero. Tomo un poco de aire antes de comenzar.

-El matrimonio consiste en dos almas que se unen para que sus fortalezas sean el doble de grandes y conviertan las privaciones solamente a la mitad de lo que son.-el hombre hizo una pausa y observo las dos manos que rápidamente se habían unido en un descuido de su mirada- El matrimonio es una institución que no se firma a la ligera ya que es la unión de dos almas, dos corazones y dos mentes.-Defteros no solo escuchaba lo que decía el anciano druida, si no que estaba atento a todo el entorno por si alguien (un tío tal vez) planeaba interrumpir la boda. Observo que el druida tomaba un pañuelo, dejaba libre algunas palabras y lo acercaba a los manos que estaban firmemente sujetas entre ellas.

_Arboles. A la distancia._

-Sisifo... tu sobrino ama a esa chica...

-Es muy chico...-gruño Sisifo al que le costaba respirar por causa de la llave que El Cid le estaba practicando para hacerle desistir de sus intenciones.

-Suelta el arco maldita sea...-Aspros le peleaba el arco al caballero, que estaba decidido a disparar la flecha y cortar el pañuelo.

Sisifo le metió una patada a Aspros, un cabezazo a El Cid y disparo la flecha. Al mismo tiempo que el druida comenzaba a atar a los novios.

_Jardines._

Una mano veloz detuvo la flecha y ante un gesto con la otra, le indico al sorprendido druida y a los dos jóvenes que siguieran tranquilos.

-¡NOOOOOOOOO! MALDITO SEAS... -Sisifo se acerco furioso y en eso noto quien había detenido la flecha.- ¿Asmita?

-Shhh.-le chito, al mismo tiempo que Regulus le dedicaba una mirada de triunfo a su tío y levantaba el velo de Conner. Cuando se iban a besar Sisifo invoco su armadura, tomo a Regulus del brazo, haciendo que Conner se fuera al piso por estar atada al chico y salio corriendo con el muchacho cargado al hombro...

_A una GRAN distancia._

Regulus pesa más de lo que recuerdo...

-Te tengo Conner... no te preocupes... No pienso dejarte caer-escucho que decía el chico, ahora entendía por que su sobrino no había protestado en ningún momento del vuelo. La joven seguía atada a su muñeca.

Sisifo descendió y dejo a los dos chicos en el suelo, miro molesto el pañuelo que les mantenía atado.

-Son muy pequeños para casarse.- Dijo señalandoles con el dedo, notoriamente molesto.

-Es de mala educación señalar-informo Conner, mientras Regulus la colocaba detrás suyo.- también lo es robarse a los novios.-El caballero entorno los ojos, por lo cual la chica se oculto un poquito más tras Regulus.

-Son niños.

-Tenemos 16 años... ya no somos niños-sentencio Regulus- además, eres tu siempre el que me dice que me comporte como el adulto que soy...

-¡Pero no lo decía en este sentido!-Sisifo se llevo ambas mano a la cara y luego las paso por su cabello- aun eres muy chico para casarte...-en eso noto que Regulus retrocedía un paso, con una cara de completo terror.- ¿qué?

-Vaya, vaya, vaya...-Hay no- pero mira quienes vinieron a parar a nuestra destilería ilegal de whisky...

-Tío... yo ahora estaría en el festejo de mi boda...-gruño el leonino, antes de salir corriendo cargando a Conner.

_En el fondo de la destilería ilegal._

Conner, Regulus y Sisifo (Que era asesinado con la mirada por su sobrino) estaban fuertemente sujetos, los hombres con cadenas anticosmo y la chica con cuerdas, para evitar su escape. Conner lloraba un poco por lo bajo por miedo a lo que los espectros, al servicio de Radamanthys, pudieran hacerle a su amado.

_Jardines._

-Detuve la flecha por nada...-Asmita estaba algo molesto, mientras Failinis atendía la nariz rota de El Cid.- Sisifo sin duda supero todas esta vez...

-No entiendo por que reacciono así...-la mujer hizo una pequeña mueca- de haber sabido que reaccionaria así por mi carta, no se lo hubiera mandado.

-¿Carta?-los hombres le miraron algo sorprendidos.

-Si...-la mujer les miro- le mande una carta con la escusa de que Regulus estaba comiendo dulces...

-No la leyó completa...-informo El Cid, al recordar que su camarada había arrugado la nota a medio leer.

-Que pena... le hubiera explicado perfectamente que la unión de los chicos es más espiritual que física...- Los hombres le miraron arqueando las cejas- hable con ellos, iban a dormir en cuartos separados por que ninguno de los dos se siente listo... Son niños a un... es esa parte.-comento algo sonrojada.

-Solo era una unión inocente...-Defteros sabia ese detalle, por que Regulus se lo había contado hacia solo unas horas.- ¿Por que no me preguntaron antes de hacer una locura...?

-Nosotros no fuimos-se excuso Aspros- fue Sisifo...

-¿Donde se habrán metido?-vieron que la rubia estaba en silencio- pasa algo-pregunto Asmita.

-Si, el viento...-la chica hizo una mueca de preocupación- algo ha pasado.

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><em>Whisky irlandés<em>

_El **whisky irlandés** es un whisky elaborado utilizando cebada, y se caracteriza por su triple destilación, que lo hace suave y delicado._

_ Radamanthys es un bebedor fino xD, pero algo ratón por que puso a trabajar a sus espectros._


	3. Chapter 3

**_SAINT SEIYA THE LOST CANVAS NO ME PERTENECE_**

* * *

><p><em><span>Entendiéndonos.<span>_

_Destilería ilegal._

Sísifo y Conner vieron a Regulus moverse un poco y al poco tiempo la mordaza se le callo. El menor le dedico una mirada preocupada primero a la chica y una por demás enfurecida a su tío.

-¿Por qué diablos interrumpiste mi boda?-pregunto destilando rabia en cada palabra.

-En teoría...-Conner, se liberó de la mordaza, le miro suavizando el ímpetu de Regulus con su dulce mirada- ya estamos casados... el beso... es algo-la chica se sonrojo un poco- opcional.-El chico dejo libre un suspiro entre dientes y luego volvió a fulminar a su tío con la mirada.

-¿Cuál es tu problema con el hecho de que me casara?-gruño el chico, Sísifo mordió la mordaza claramente no podía responder al chico.- Ya que estas callado, porque otra no te queda, te voy a aclarar algunas cosas...-el chico entrecerró sus ojos zafiro y penetro un poco más con la mirada los esmeralda de su tío.- YO AMO A CONNER.-siseo cada palabra resaltando cada letra.- Y eso no va a cambiar, estés o no de acuerdo.- ahora era Sísifo el que entrecerraba los ojos, no era que él estuviera en contra del amor de su sobrino hacia la niña... Él estaba en contra de esa boda prematura.- Para ti, somos chicos... Pero nosotros nos amamos y por eso nos casamos-afilo un poco más su mirada- y si te preocupa lo de ser "tío abuelo" te informo que ninguno de los dos tiene pensado ser padre tan joven.-Sísifo parpadeo un par de veces, no creyendo lo que su sobrino le decía.- No vamos a tener relaciones-le gruño, con las mejillas incendiadas de vergüenza al igual que Conner.-somos muy chicos para hacer cosas de adultos-termino de decir en casi un susurro... Ya no daba más de la vergüenza que le hacía tener la cara por demás roja.

_A solo uno metros, detrás de uno barriles._

-Como se nota que es pendejo…-soltó un espectro.

-Sí, no sabe la que se pierde…

_Bosque, fuera de la destilería._

-Hay cosmos…

-El viento dice que los chicos están ahí…-informo la celta- la naturaleza está asustada.-miro los árboles y todo lo que les rodeaba- algo está asustando a todos los espíritus de la naturaleza.

-Eso que les asusta son espectros-informo Aspros.- ¿Qué haremos?

-Los chicos y Sísifo deben de estar dentro.-comento Defteros- si ingresamos a lo bestia, podemos poner en peligro sus vidas.

-Eso es lo que nadie quiere-informo la rubia, mientras miraba de reojo a quienes cuidaban la entrada- odio hacer esto...-gruño, mientras se quitaba la capa, le tendía su espada a El Cid y les miraba de reojo- Yo los distraigo ustedes... hagan lo que saben hacer.

Los caballeros algo perdidos vieron a la celta ensuciarse las manos con tierra y luego ensuciarse un poco el rostro con esta. Luego le vieron acercarse con paso torpe, completamente fingido, a los dos espectros que resguardaban la entrada.

-Oigan...-los dos hombres miraron a la celta.- Necesito ayuda... creo que me rompí el tobillo y mi caballo ha escapado.-Los caballeros se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver que los espectros se acercaban a la hermosa rubia fingiendo preocupación por ella.

-Ahora o nunca... -susurro El Cid, antes de lanzar su ataque y matar a los dos espectros. Vieron que la chica se limpiaba la mugre.- Sorprendente-hizo una pausa- que se lo hayan creído...

-Son hombres-la mujer se encogió de hombros.

-Tu espada-Defteros le tendió la espada y la capa a la mujer- eh decir que fue un plan sencillo y eficaz.-Aspros puso los ojos en blanco, pero casi se queda boquiabierto cuando vio que la chica le sonrió a su hermano.- vamos por Regulus, Conner y Sísifo.-Informo antes de entrar con la mujer.

-Fue mi impresión...-El Cid miro a sus camaradas- O Defteros coquetea descaradamente con ella. -Los chicos le miraron antes de ingresar.

_En donde están los chicos._

-Ahí esta-Conner se soltó de las amarres- de algo me sirve escuchar a Failinis...-informo la joven rubia antes de intentar desatar a Regulus- tiene candado...-La chica miro a Sísifo, sus cadenas estaba en las misma condiciones.

-Conner -Regulus la llamo y la chica le miro a los ojos- huye... vete de aquí, nosotros estaremos bien.

-Le voy a sacar el cuero cabelludo al crió de leo y me voy a hacer una peluca con él...-les llego el comentario desde la distancia. El rostro de Regulus se puso blanco.

-Mejor vete.-dijo Regulus, mientras los ojos de Conner se anegaron de lágrimas, hubiera deseado no haber escuchado eso. Como simple respuesta a la orden de Regulus, la chica se abrazó a él. No lo iba a dejar, menos si lo único que le esperaba a su joven amado era la muerte.

-Me quedare aquí... no me iré.-susurro la chica, antes que una idea se le pasara por la cabeza- la llave... puedo buscar la llave y quitarles las cadenas.

-Conner... es peligroso-dijo de golpe Sísifo.- Hazle caso a Regulus y vete de aquí, si te quedas pueden matarte...-la chica negó con la cabeza.

-Iré por la llave y volveré.-le dio un beso en los labios a Regulus- volveré.-le prometió antes de irse de ahí mirando para todos lados.

-Regulus...

-¿Que necesitas Sísifo?-pregunto el muchacho cerrando los ojos.

-Puedes hablar... conmigo de todo el asunto-el menor le miro de reojo- quiero que me entiendas... nunca me dijiste nada y sé que tienes algún confidente que no conozco.

-Sí que lo conoces tío-el chico le miro de reojo.- Y si no te digo es porque nunca me escuchas... solo quieres que haga lo que tú quieres y ya...

-Regulus, realmente quiero que me hables del tema.-hizo una pausa- ¿Quién es tu confidente?

-Eh... Defteros-dijo el joven seguro de que...

-¿Defteros?-Sísifo tuvo que ahogar la risa, la idea de que Defteros fuera el confidente de su sobrino le hizo gracia.- En serio... ¿quién es tu confidente?

-Deja tío...-el chico puso los ojos en blanco, había captado el tono irrisorio en la voz de su tutor.

_En otro lugar de la destilería._

Conner lentamente fue tironeando de la llave que estaba bajo la palma de un hombre rubio. En la otra mano el hombre tenía un vaso de whisky y frente a él había un cartel que decía "prueba de calidad". Ella con una expresión de completo terror y casi conteniendo el aliento siguió retirando la llave lentamente, cuando está casi había salido de debajo de la mano del hombre. Esta se movió bruscamente y le tomo de la muñeca, cosa que le obligó a dejar libre un grito de terror.

-No soy de los que matan niñas, pero me parece que te la has buscado-informo Radamanthys, mientras la chica intentaba soltar su mano.

-¡AYUDA!

-Nadie va a venir a ayudarte.-informo Radamathys, en eso noto que la chica sonreía, con una expresión de alivio, y luego que alguien le tocaba el hombro. Al darse vuelta se encontró con cuatro dorados (Asmita, Aspros, Defteros y El Cid) y una mujer que había desenvainado una espada. Una sonrisa, un tanto preocupada, se formó en sus labios antes de soltar la muñeca de la chica.

-¿Dónde están los otros?-pregunto en un tono helado Failinis, mientras le ponía la espada en la garganta a Radamanthys- habla... o comienzo a romper todas las botellas de whisky...

-No te atreverías.-Radamanthys titubeo un poco al ver lo que la mujer estaba a punto de hacer- en el fondo de la bodega...-se apresuró a decir Failinis dejo la botella del whisky en paz.

_Fuera de la destilería, 30 minutos después._

-Espera... teníamos un trato.

-Yo nunca dije que no lo fuera a hacer.-la mujer le miro- además... el whisky o mejor dicho... este método de fabricación (el ilegal) está prohibido en la región.-informo la mujer antes de dejar caer el fósforo sobre un camino de alcohol.

-AHORA VERÁN CABALLEROS Y CELTA MUGROSA.-bramo Radamanthys, atado a un árbol al igual que sus restantes colaboradores.

-Rajemos-se apresuró a decir Defteros antes de abrir un portal y entrar todos en el de forma veloz dado que Radamanthys había arrancado el árbol de cuajo para ir a perseguirles.

_Castillo de Lugh._

Sísifo estaba meditando cada cosa que le habían dicho (y gritado por cortesía de Regulus) le gustara o no tenía que reconocer que había metido la pata.

-Tienes en cuenta que si no te hablo más por el resto de mi vida estaré con todo mi derecho-Sísifo y todos los demás miraron preocupados a Regulus- ¿No?

-Sí, lo tengo en cuenta-informo Sísifo en un tono sereno- por eso espero, y deseo, que no llegues a ese extremo.

-¿En serio esperas que no llegue a ese extremo?-Regulus le miro arqueando una ceja, para luego moderar su voz dado que Conner ya estaba durmiendo en su habitación.- pues te tengo una noticia... ¡NO TE PIENSO A HABLAR NUNCA MÁS EN LO QUE DURE MI VIDA!-Grito a todo pulmón, antes de irse de la habitación dando un portazo.

-Bueno...-Aspros se rasco tras la cabeza- ¿qué harás ahora?

-Conociendo a Regulus... es mejor que espere un poco, antes de hablar sobre el asunto de nuevo con él.- dijo al fin Sísifo, le dolieron y mucho las palabras de su sobrino.-me tengo merecido todo lo que me dijo...

-No digas eso... no todo lo que dijo te lo merecías.-informo Defteros, mientras miraba a Failinis que había estado callada todo el tiempo.

-¿"No todo lo que dijo te lo merecías"?-Sísifo le miro atentamente- Defteros, creo que me sentiría mejor si me hubieras metido un puñetazo en el estómago...-el otro miro al suelo un tanto desconcertado.

-No le hagas caso.-le informo la rubia a Defteros.

-Ahora que lo pienso...-Sísifo miro a Defteros- me sigo preguntando por que Regulus dijo que tú eras su confidente... ¿Por qué te uso a ti para cubrir a su confidente?

-No tengo idea...-informo Defteros, haciéndose el tonto y el que no veía la mirada de Aspros.

-¿Que hacían aquí?-pregunto al fin El Cid.

-Regulus me mandó una carta diciendo que se iba a casar y que todos iban a estar presentes... y para no quedar mal vine.-se apresuró a mentir Defteros.- luego me explico a qué venia el asunto... me sorprendió un poco el hecho que se iba a casar.-Failinis se mordió la lengua para no contradecir al chico.

_Casa de Aries, Santuario de Athena, Varias semanas después._

-Regulus...-Shion le sonrió al muchacho que se acercaba con paso serio- que gusto verte ¿Que tal tu boda?

-Bien... hubiera sido mejor si mi Sísifo no la arruinaba.-La sonrisa desapareció de los labios de Shion, quien se quedó completamente helado ante la respuesta.

El resto del ascenso hacia la casa patriarcal realizo el mismo tipo de respuesta a quien preguntara. Bueno exceptuando a Asmita a él le respondió bien.

_Casa de Sagitario._

Cuando Regulus paso a la ida Sísifo no se hallaba en su morada, pero ahora si estaba.

-Regulus...

-Sísifo de Sagitario-fue el helado saludo del menor.- ¿Vas a preguntarme si todavía soy virgen o me vas a intentar de convencer de que deje a Conner?

-No...-Sísifo realmente se sentía dolido por esas heladas palabras.- Iba, y voy, a pedirte disculpas por lo que hice.-El menor no dijo nada, pero tampoco cambio la expresión de su rostro.- Lo siento, debí escucharte... debí entender que... realmente la amas y que lo estabas haciendo por eso y no siguiendo una ilusión pasajera.-Regulus cerró los ojos.- Lamento mucho lo que hice, pero tenía miedo de perderte... Ya perdí a tu padre y te creí perdido a ti... -Vio que su sobrino dejaba salir el aire por la nariz y luego tomaba un poco de aire por la boca- no quería perderte...

-No me ibas a perder.-Regulus dio un par de pasos hacia su tío.- Eres mi tío, además yo tengo mis deberes como caballero de Athena.-el menor abrió los ojos y le miro- nadie puede apartarme de ti... tío Sísifo.- El hombre abrazo bruscamente al chico, quien le termino devolviendo el abrazo.

-La próxima vez... ven y habla directamente conmigo.

-No te preocupes tío... te prometo que serás el primero en enterarse-dijo, cruzando los dedos en la espalda.

-Y yo prometo comportarme como la persona madura y adulta que soy-le replico el mayor, sin saberlo imitando al menor.

_Isla Kanon, Irlanda, Cuatro años después._

-¿Un hijo?-Defteros miro a la persona que estaba con él y luego termino de leer las siguientes líneas de la misiva- fíjate lo que dice al final...

-"No le digas a mi tío, yo se lo informare cuando este por nacer..."-La mujer le miro y arqueo una ceja.- y volvemos a empezar...-comento mientras disfrutaba del agua termal en compañía del hombre.- ¿Le informamos lo que pasa?

-Na...

-Como quieras...-informo Failinis, mientras veía al pequeño bebe de cabellera rubia y ojos verdes tironear del cabello a su padre- No le dijiste a tu hermano que fue tío... Decirle a Sísifo que será Tío abuelo me parece algo injusto... Un tanto hipócrita de tu parte.

-Tienes razón...-Comento el hombre mientras sentaba a Defteros Jr. en el borde- tendría que decirle a mi hermano... Hazme acordar que se lo diga en la próxima carta...

-Lo mismo me vienes pidiendo desde hace año y medio...-informo la mujer mientras se acercaba a él.- Sin contar el tiempo del embarazo... tuviste nueve meses para decirle que sería tío...

_Fin._


End file.
